Growing up Heartbreak
by dxdeadgrl
Summary: 14 yr old Anika Andrews world comes tumbling down after one night who will she find to help her heal from wounds that she doesn't realize exist.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own no one but Anika Andrews, April Andrews, and Sammie Phillips.

Growing up in a single parent home was difficult for 14 yr old Anika Andrews. Her mother made it a point to never tell Anika about her father. That was a past that her mother wanted nothing to do with anymore even though she loved her brother and Anika's father, April was determined to not go back for fear. She was afraid that her family would not accept the fact that she was 17 and pregnant. She changed her name from Levesque to Andrews so no one would know. Anika and her mother April never had a lot of money but they had an abundance of love in their home. One evening when April and Anika were driving home from April's work their vehicle was t- boned by a drunk driver.

Anika had a few scratches and bruises, but those would heal with time. The thing she had to worry about was the emotional scare she would have. April, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky as her daughter was. Her side of the vehicle is the side the drunken semi driver hit. Anika's mother passed away at 9:30 p.m. on that chilly September evening. A social worker showed up at the hospital right after Anika was informed that her mother was gone. The social worker said, "Hi Anika, my name is Samantha Phillips. I'm here to take you to your house to get some stuff. I know this is a difficult time for you, but can you tell me something." Anika finally looked at Ms. Phillips and answered, "Yes Ms. Phillips." Sammie said, "Do you have any family you can stay with, and call me Sammie."

Anika replied, "No Sammie I don't. I mean I have a father but I don't know who he is. My mother never told me. She has a copy of my birth certificate in her room somewhere." With that said Anika and Sammie were off to Anika's house. While Anika was packing all her worldly possessions Sammie was looking for Anika's birth certificate and other papers. She looked in April's closet and saw a loose floor board. She lifted it up to reveal a lock box. She had no idea where the key was so she broke into it with a bobby pin. She opened it to reveal a birth certificate, an envelope, and some pictures of April and a guy who she assumed was Anika's father. She looked at the birth certificate and there it was in black and white. The man that Sammie knew she needed to find for Anika's sake.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry if the Italian translation is wrong. I got it from worldlingo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Sammie found that she walked into Anika's room and asked, "Are you ready?" Anika replied, "Yes, but where am I going to stay tonight?" Sammie answered, "You can stay with me until we find your father. I know his name I just need to find him. Come on lets go to my house." Anika and Sammie pulled up to Sammie's house. Anika was in awe of the house. It was a two story old Victorian house with a wrap around porch. Sammie saw the look on Anika's face and just chuckled. After showing Anika to the guest room, Sammie started in search of Anika's father. She searched 5 days straight for this guy, and finally when she was gonna give up for a little while she got a hit on him. He was living in Texas. The bad thing was they were living in North Carolina. Sammie thought about it and didn't want to send a 14 yr old to Texas by herself unless it was a sure thing.

That night Sammie sat Anika down for a talk. Sammie told her that she had found her father and that they were on a flight to meet him Friday. Anika asked, "Texas? Are you gonna go with me?" Sammie answered, "Yeah I'm gonna go so I can see that you get settled in ok." Anika added and to see if this guy wants me. What's gonna happen if he doesn't want me?" Sammie replied, "We'll cross that bridge if and when we get there." She had Anika pack before dinner, and after dinner Anika went out back to shoot some hoops. Anika was a natural athlete and at academics. She was already taking Italian at school. She had academic medals and awards along with gold medals and trophies in track, soccer, basketball, softball, cheerleading, and some wrestling she dabbed into. First thing the next morning Sammie took her to the school to set it up for her to finish her schooling online cause she assumed her father had the internet. The night before the flight they went to eat at Olive Garden which was Anika's favorite restaurant.

For Anika the flight from North Carolina to Texas felt like forever. This man whom she's never met is deciding her fate. She wanted to make a good impression on him who ever he was. They landed in Texas around 4:30 that afternoon. They decided on meeting this guy the next day which was a Sunday. Anika and Sammie were staying at the same hotel as Anika's fathers co-workers. Not only that, she was staying in the same hotel as her uncle that she never knew existed. Anika noticed a guy looking at her as if he's seen a ghost, but she didn't know why because she's never seen this man before in her life. She rushed Sammie into the elevator because that guy gave her the creeps. Sammie asked, "Are you ok?" Anika replied, "Nope. That guy by the café was staring at me as if he's seen a ghost. He was just giving me the creeps." After going to the room they ordered room service. Anika got a cheeseburger, fries, and a sprite while Sammie got a salad and a diet dr. pepper.

Meanwhile in the lobby of the hotel the guy that was staring at Anika was nudged by another guy. The guy who nudged him asked, "Paul are you ok? You act like you've seen a ghost." Paul answered, "Yeah Dave. I just thought I saw someone that looks like someone I haven't seen in a long time."

Anika and Sammie went to sleep early that night. Anika was in a restless sleep all night. She got up at 5:20 and decided to go to the gym to shoot some hoops. For Anika shooting hoops or sports in general was a way to get her mind off of things. She left Sammie a note just in case she woke up while Anika was gone. Anika wore pink jogging shorts and a black tank top. She threw her hair up in a pony tail and threw on her Nikes. She grabbed her card key and took off out the door. Anika opened the door to the basketball court and found it empty. She thanked God for that. She grabbed a ball and started shooting at the foul line. About 15 minutes into her running drills the door opened. She turned her head and saw the most gorgeous guy she's ever seen. He had crystal blue eyes and brown hair. She smiled and he smiled back. That smile was to die for. He stated, Hi I'm Randy. Do you mind if I use this half of the court?" She said, "Hi Randy my name's Anika, and no I don't mind if you use that side of the court." Randy grabbed another ball and started shooting from the foul line. Anika saw his butt and said, "Estremita Pracevole (Nice butt)." Randy smiled to himself and turned to face her. He stated, "Grazie, stessi a voi (Thanks, and same to you)." She blushed and asked, "Do you want to play a game of 21?" Randy replied, "Let's go."

15 minutes into the game Randy was in the lead 16-8. 30 minutes into the game they drew a crowd and the score was 20-18. Anika went for the 3 pt. shot and made it meaning she won. Randy said, "Congratulations Anika, and now to show I'm not a sore loser how bout I buy breakfast?" Anika replied in front of most of his co- workers, "Sure. I mean beating you did give me an appetite." They went into the café by the gym and Randy sat down after pulling her chair out for her. He ordered orange juice, scrambled eggs, and hash browns. While Anika ordered chicken fried steak, hash browns, and water. Randy asked, "So Anika what brings you to Texas?" Anika replied, "Well it's a long story." Randy said, "I have the time if you wanna tell me." Anika stated, "Well my mother past away in an accident and a social worker brought me here to meet my father. May I inform you that I never knew anything about this man. I don't even know his name. What brings you here Randy?"

He answered, "I'm sorry about your mother Anika. Well my job does actually. I work for the WWE and we have a show here today and Monday. Anika asked, "What's the WWE?" Randy informed her, "That stands for World Wrestling Entertainment. I'm a professional wrestler. So this guy whom you never met is deciding your fate? How old are you?" Anika replied, "Yeah a guy I've never met is deciding my fate. By the way I'm 14. So Randy how old are you?" He answered, "I'm 24." He looked at his watch and noticed it was 7:45. He said, "As much as I'd like to stay because I'm enjoying myself, I really have to go. Maybe we can hang out again before I leave town or next time I come into town?" Randy wrote his number on a napkin and handed it to her. Anika stated, "Yeah, I gotta get back before Ms. Phillips starts to worry. Thanks for the breakfast and the game. Maybe before you leave we can shoot hoops again." Anika stated, "Thanks Randy, and I'll be sure to call you." Randy asked, "Thanks for what?" Anika replied, "For giving me a care free couple of hours. I haven't had those since before my mom past." Randy stated, "Anytime you want a care free time call me. Bye Angel." Anika questioned, "Angel?" Randy replied, "Yeah. You remind me of an angel."

Anika walked into the hotel room to find Sammie sitting on the couch. Sammie asked, "Did you have fun?" Anika answered, "It was alright. I beat a guy named Randy then he bought breakfast. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to freshen up. She jumped in the shower and got ready cause they were going to meet her father. She blow dried her hair and pulled it half up. She threw on jeans, a t-shirt that says Angel, and cowboy boots. Sammie was wearing a pair of black slacks and a button down shirt. She was professional to the core.

Randy jumped in the shower to get ready to head to the arena for the show, but all he could think about was the girl he played basketball with. After getting dressed he heard a knock on the door. He opened the do to find his best friend John Cena. John asked, "Dude are you ready to go?" Randy looked past him to see 'his Angel' leaving. John saw him spaced out and punched him in the arm. Randy yelled, "Oww! What the fuck was that for?" John answered, "Dude you spaced out. Now what's going on?" randy answered, "I met a girl." John's ears perked up, and he asked, "Really? Now I want details." Randy replied, "Dude drop it. I'll probably never see her again anyway. Besides she's only 14." John's jaw dropped in disbelief, and questioned, "14? Randy come on now. What the hell is goin on?" randy answered, "Nothing's goin on. Dude she's a girl I met and she's had a troubled life. Just drop it. Let's go to the arena." They head out to the arena with John still bugging Randy.

Paul was at his friend's house chilling before the show. His friend was not in a good mood that day because it was the day that Paul's sister and best friend left one of his good friends. His sister was so in love with this guy that no one could figure out why she left. They couldn't even figure out the reason she left because this guy was so good to her. A couple hours after showing up to hang out with his friend he heard the door bell. Anika and Sammie stood nervously outside of a huge Texan estate waiting for someone to open the door because Anika just rang the bell. The door opened to reveal…


	3. Chapter 3

The door opened to reveal a man with his hair in a pony tail. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He asked, "Can I help you?" Sammie replied, "May I speak to a Mr. Hickenbottom? My name is Ms. Phillips and I have some important matters to discuss with him." The guy answered, "Mr. Hickenbottom is busy. My name's Paul. Maybe I can help you." Sammie stated, "Sir I'm very sorry but you can't help me. It's very important that I speak to Mr. Hickenbottom." Paul led them into the living room of Shawn's house. He said, "I'll see if he's not busy, if you will wait just a moment. May I inquire about your business?" Sammie replied, "I'm here on behalf of Ms. April Andrews." Paul's eyes widened and he walked out as smoothly but as quickly as possible.

Shaw was locked up in his office when Paul came banging on the door. Shawn said, "Paul I'm busy." Paul stated Shawn there is a Ms. Phillips downstairs saying an April Andrews sent her." Shawn opened the door and looked like a million bucks in his jeans, t-shit, & cowboy boots. Paul led him to the living room where he had Ms. Phillips and a young girl waiting. Shawn stuck his hand out to Ms. Phillips and Anika each saying, "Hello I'm Michael Hickenbottom, but please call me Shawn." Sammie shook his hand and stated, "I'm Samantha Phillips and this is Anika Andrews. Mr. Hickenbottom, I'm sorry to be the one to inform you of this but April Andrews passed away in a tragic car accident on September 17th. Anika was her daughter." Shawn looked at the girl and said, "I'm sorry about your mother sweetheart, but what does this have to do with me?" Sammie continued, "Shawn, Anika is your daughter. Here is her birth certificate, pictures, and an envelope I found with them. I guess that will explain everything." Shawn said, "Ms. Phillips can I see the pictures because from my recollection the only April I knew was an April Levesque not an April Andrews?" Sammie handed Shawn the pictures and there they were. It was a pic of April, Paul, and Shawn. He knew immediately that it was in fact Paul's sister who was April Andrews. Paul thought to himself I knew it. I knew it the minute I saw her that she looked just like Shawn and April. Anika looked up for the first time and when she did she recognized Paul from the hotel. She thought to herself, "Now I know why he was staring at me. I look a lot like this Shawn guy. Maybe they'll want me. If not maybe Randy will. There I go again thinking about my basketball buddy. I wonder what he's doing right now.

Meanwhile Randy finally found peace and quite from John. He started warming up for the show when he found his mind wondering to 'his angel'. He thought about her smile, her eyes, her curves, and her laugh. Those eyes were amazing. A minute later John came in complaining. He said, "Randy have you heard from Paul?" Randy shook his head and tried to concentrate on his warm up. He asked, "Why?" John replied, "Dude, Shawn or Paul haven't been heard from or seen yet and we have a promo tonight. Every time I call I get the voice mail." Randy looked at his watch and said, "JC they still have 5 hrs. Chill. Everyone knows it's not a good day for Shawn. Give them a break. I bet Paul's prolly getting him and coming here as we speak.

Shawn took the papers from Sammie and walked outside for a minute after excusing himself. He looked at the birth certificate and saw his name plain as day. Even if he wanted to argue that Anika wasn't his, he couldn't because she was a splitting image of him. He opened the envelope with his name on it. He read:

_Shawny, _

_If you're reading this then you know that I've passed away. You also know about our daughter Anika. Look I had my reasons for leaving you years ago, and I've regretted it everyday. I really just didn't want to ruin your life by having a baby to tie you down. Yes I left after find out, but please don't punish our daughter. You know she starts looking more and more like you everyday. Please take care of her. You're all she has left. If you don't take care of her then who will? Tell Paulie and Steph I said I'm sorry and I love them. No matter how far apart our lives take us we will always be together. There was never anyone after you. You stole my heart and no one could ever get it from you. Once again I'm sorry. I've never stopped loving you and even in my after life I will still love you._

_Love, _

_Your sunshine (April)_

Shawn shed a tear and walked back into his house. He looked at a scared, lonely little girl who needed him, but more importantly he needed her. He felt for Anika. She looked up and for the first time looked at her father. She then averted her eyes back to the floor. Shawn said, "Ms. Phillips does Anika have her things with her?" Sammie replied, "Her belongings are at the hotel we're staying at." Shawn stated, "Well let's go get them and then she can come to work with me.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: The rosters are not split. It is one big brand like it used to be._

Paul and Shawn loaded up in Shawn's blue Chevy Silverado extended cab while Sammie and Anika got in Sammie's rental car. Anika asked, "What do you think of him? I mean I have to live with him for the rest of my life. It's good to know the opinion of a social worker. Sammie looked at Anika and answered, "He looks like he really never knew about you. I don't know why, but he looks like he honestly didn't know. Now as for my professional opinion of him; I think he will take care of you. Something about this Michael Hickenbottom tells me that he will be a great father after adjusting. I mean the way he acted when he found out proves me right. He was proud of the fact that you are his child. Give him a chance. Alright?" Anika shook her head and said, "Yeah. Maybe you're right. I wonder where he works. I wonder if he'll let Randy come and hang out before he leaves.

Paul and Shawn were following Sammie and Anika when Shawn said, "April told me to tell you that she is sorry. She never meant for all of this to affect you. She also wants you to know that she never stopped loving you either." Paul stated, "Shawn I was never upset with her. She was my sister. I still can't figure out why she ran, but I can bet that Anika doesn't know about me being her biological uncle. That girl looks like you though, Shawn." Shawn nodded his head and smiled brightly for the first time since he could remember. He stated, "Yeah, she does. Paul I just can't believe April just left. She knew I wanted a family, and I wanted my family to be with her." Paul just nodded his head in understanding. He was kinda hurt that his sister never told him about his niece but maybe she had a reason to keep it from him and their parents.

Randy quit getting ready because his tag match with Adam against John and Dave at the beginning of the show was cancelled. It was now John against Adam in a singles match. John finally quit bugging him about Paul and Shawn because he fell asleep. Randy decided on going to sit in the empty arena to clear his head of his "angel". He couldn't get his mind off of her no matter how hard he tried. He wondered if she'd be in the crowd. Then he shook the idea off cause she didn't even know what the WWE was. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned his head to see one of his bosses and best friend by the name of Stephanie McMahon. Even though Stephanie McMahon was a bitch on TV, in reality she was one of the nicest people in the world. She asked, "What's on your mind Rand?" Randy answered, "Nothing. Just a girl I met this morning at the hotel. No matter how hard I try I just can't seem to shake the thought of her." Steph said, "Maybe she's not supposed to leave your mind Rand." Randy thought about it, and decided that Steph was right. Maybe this girl was supposed to be in his head for some reason. He just couldn't shake the feeling that she was gonna be there that night. Steph asked, "Are you ready for your match?" Randy nodded and Steph realized he didn't want to be disturbed more than she had already done so she left.

Shawn and Paul grabbed Anika's bags and carried them to his truck. Shawn asked, "Are you sure you don't want to come Ms. Phillips?" Sammie replied, "No. I have some paper work to finish up so you can sign it before I leave tomorrow, but thanks anyway." In the truck Shawn asked, "So Anika what's your favorite color, food, sport, and hobby?" Anika replied, "Black and neon green like on my shirt. My favorite food is ham and pineapple pizza with jalapeños. Favorite sports are wrestling, basketball, & track. My hobby is music and photography. What about you?" Shawn answered, "My favorite colors are blue and green. My favorite food is pineapple & ham pizza with jalapeños. My favorite sports are wrestling and track. My favorite hobby is photography." Anika smiled to herself because she finally found her sense of sports. Her mom was no good at any sport except a little knowledge on wrestling. That and her mom was allergic to jalapeños. She looked at Paul and quizzically asked, "What bout you?" Paul looked at her and stated, "Color… black and blue. Food… ice cream. Sport…wrestling and basketball. Hobby, oddly enough is music." Anika knew she'd fit in with these two.

They arrive at the arena and Anika asked, "What are we doing here?" Paul explained, "Your father and I work for a wrestling company called WWE." Anika's face lit up because she realized she'd see Randy again. She said, "I've never watched the WWE." Shawn stated, "Well don't worry princess. The people aren't as bad as they are in front of the crowd." Paul walked in carrying his bags with Shawn and Anika right behind him. They went to the DX locker room after signing in. Steph was there waiting, and when they walked in Steph asked, "Paul, Shawn who is this?" Shawn replied, "This is my daughter Anika Andrews." Steph asked, "Andrews?" Paul and Shawn nodded and said, "As in April's daughter." Steph then asked, "Paul can I see you in my office please?" Paul nodded his head. After they left Shawn looked at Anika and said, "Those 2 are engaged to be married. By the way that's Stephanie McMahon. She's my friend and my boss.

Meanwhile Steph asked, "Paul does she know?" Paul replied, "What?" Steph answered, "That you're her uncle." Paul said, "Nope. She said her mom told her that she had no aunts, uncles, or grandparents." Steph stated, "Paul you need to tell her, and you need to do it now." Paul said, "After Shawn's promo with John." Steph stated, "Alright, but you better tell her. Now let's go. I'd like to get to know my future niece. Hopefully by the end of the night she will know that you are her uncle. By the way that is not a question that is an order from your boss."

John woke up to Randy shaking him and asking, "Are you ready to go to catering like we always do before the show starts?" John replied, "Sure I could use some grub." Randy was thankful that he didn't have to wrestle that night because he just couldn't get his head into the game like he usually could. His mind was still on Anika. The girl he met this morning. He had on a pair of basketball shorts, one of his t- shirts, and a pair of sneakers on. The headed down to catering and grabbed some food. John grabbed a hamburger, fries, and a bottle of water Randy grabbed a sub, chips, and a water to eat.

Paul & Steph walked in just as Shawn asked, "Anika are you hungry?" Anika replied, "Yeah Shawn I am. The last time I ate was this morning." Shawn said, "Let's go to catering and eat then." Anika followed Shawn & Paul to catering while Steph went back to work to get all the last minute details of the show finished. They got to catering and grabbed some food. Shawn saw Randy and John sitting at a table by themselves, and decided to head over there. He led Anika to the table, and he sat next to John. Paul sate next to him, and Anika sat in-between Paul and Randy. Shawn said, "John, Randy, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter…" Randy questioned, "Anika? Is that really you?" Anika gave Randy a hug and replied, "Hey Randy. Sorry I didn't call. I was gonna call you tomorrow." Shawn asked, "You 2 know each other?" Anika answered, "Yeah. I met Randy this morning at the hotel. I beat him in a game of basketball." John looked at Randy and mouthed, "This is your angel?" Randy nodded his head. John decided now wasn't a good time to question Randy.


	5. Chapter 5

After eating while making small talk Anika learned that John, Randy, Paul, & Shawn were pranksters. John left to get read for his match and Randy left to get ready for his promo. Anika was in DX's locker room with Paul. Shawn had been called to Steph's office. Paul looked at Anika and said, "You know, I knew your mother since she was a little girl. " Anika asked, "Really?" Paul replied, "Yup. I know your grandparents and your uncle." She questioned, "Uncle? Grandparents? I was told I don't have either of them from my mom's side." Paul stated, "Anika you have a very much alive uncle and grandparents. I know because I'm your uncle."

She got up and took off running. She ran out of the arena and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She stopped at a diner. The diner reminded her of the one her mom used to work at. There was an elderly woman about 5'3 with brown eyes and pepper hair behind the counter. Anika was soaked because it was pouring rain. She opened the door and walked into the diner. She was greeted by the elderly lady smiling at her. Anika read the name tag on the uniform, and it was Pearl. She walked to a booth and ordered a sprite.

Paul went off looking for Shawn. He found Randy & him talking. Being that Paul was out of breath Shawn asked, "What's wrong?" Paul answered, "I... told…." Shawn said, "Breath Paul, breath." Paul calmed down and continued, "I told Anika that I'm her uncle. She took off Shawn. I can't find her." Shawn shouted, "Great! I haven't even been a father for a day and she took off." The 3 of them went off in search of Anika. Randy ran towards the parking lot and in the process ran into Carlos & Candice. He asked, "Have you seen a young girl about 5'7 -5'8 with brown hair?" Candice answered, "Nope, can't say we've seen anyone." Shawn ran towards catering and questioned Glen. He asked, "Have you seen a girl run through here that's about 5'7 -5'8? She has brown hair and looks just like me." Glen replied, "Nope can't say that I've seen anyone that looks like you, but I'll keep my eyes open." Paul went into the stands with a disguise on. John saw him before he made it out there and asked, "What are you doing"?" Paul stated, "Anika took off cause I told her that I'm her uncle." John comprehended what he said. He questioned, "Does that mean that Shawn dated your sister when she was 15?" Paul very impatiently said, "Yes, now have you seen my niece?" John shook his head no and stated, "I'll go look for her to."

After asking Carlos & Candice about Anika, Randy took off running through the parking lot. Randy was getting soaked just like Anika had done earlier, but he didn't care. He passed a park and a few blocks later stopped outside the same diner that Anika previously stood outside. He went to walk away when out of the corner of his eye he saw the object of his affection which is Shawn's daughter, Anika. He opened up the door and was also greeted by Pearl. He walked over to where Anika was sitting. He cleared his throat. Once gaining her attention he said, "You know Shawn & Paul are worried sick about you?" She looked up with her tear stained face which broke Randy's heart. She said, "Randy in finding my father I found out that my mother lied to me for 14 yrs. She said she had no brothers, sisters, parents, nothing. She told me she didn't know my father. I come to find out my mother & Shawn were in a relationship since she was 15. Come to find out Shawn didn't know about me. Come to find out he wanted me. I've also learned that I have a very much alive uncle & grandparents. Did Shawn even look for my mom? Did Paul look for her?" Randy I'm scared. I just wanna go home but I don't even know where home is anymore."

Randy said, "Look Angel I'd like to say I know how you feel but I don't. Look, if your mom told you those things then she probably had good reasons. I can't answer whether Shawn or Paul went looking for your mom, but by the way Shawn acted when he introduced you to John and me he takes pride in being your father. By the way he mopes around every year at this time; everyone knows he misses your mom. I can tell you he still loves her. The only way to find the truth is to confront Shawn & Paul. In order to do that we need to leave & head back to the arena. Come on Angel. I can tell you one thing, & that s that home is where the heart is. And wherever your heart is at ease is your home." Randy paid for his water and Anika's sprite. As they headed out the diner Randy noticed it had stopped raining. As they were walking back Randy called Shawn. He heard a very worry ridden, panicky Shawn ask, "Did you find her? Please tell me you found her." Randy replied, "Shawn calm down. She's safe. I found her & we are on our way back to the arena. I'll see ya when we get there." Shawn let out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding in & stated, "Thanks Rand. I'll see ya when you get here." Randy wrapped his arm around Anika and pulled her close to him because it was cold. Anika talked Randy into stopping at the park because she just wanted to look at the stars. After a few minutes Randy nudged Anika and she nodded her head knowing it was time to go.

**AN:** So what's Shawn gonna have to say to his daughter about running away? What's he gonna have to say to Paul now that he knows that she is safe. You will have to wait until next time. I appreciate the reviews I get. Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize if the Italian translation is wrong. Once again I used worldlingo.

Shawn & Paul were waiting by the door that leads into the arena from the parking lot when Randy & Anika walked up. Shawn & Paul ran up and gave Anika a hug. They shook Randy's hand and said, "Thanks man." Randy stated, "No problem. I'll see you guys later. Anika grabbed Randy's arm and asked, "Randy dove e la vostra bugia del cuore e della sede? (Randy where's your home & heart lie?)" Rand answered, "La sede e dove il cuore e l angelo il mio cuore e con voi. (Home is where the heart is and Angel my hearts with you.)" Anika smiled and stated, "Randy non non peocupo il periodo me. Penso abbia trovato dove la mia sede e perche' il mio cuore sta dicendomi che sia qui con voi. Grazie per ascoltare I miei problemi. (Randy, don't worry about me. I think I found where my home is because my hearts telling me it's here with you. thank you for listening to my problems.)" Randy said, "Angelo non e un problema. Colloquio a loro. Possono rispondere alle vostre domande ed aiutarli co la registrazione. Colloquio a voi piu' successivamente. Amili. (Angel it's not a problem. Talk to them. They can answer your questions and help you with the adjustment. Talk to you later. Love you.)" Anika stated, "Denominili successivamente. Amili a. (Call you later. Love you to.)"

Randy walked to his locker room to find John sitting with his and Randy's bags packed. They got to the hotel and Randy threw his bags on the floor in his room. He took a shower and put his pj pants on. He laid on his back in frustration with himself because he still couldn't get Anika off his mind. "what are you doing? Anika's only 14 yrs old. There can't be anything between you two. Just be her friend. Maybe when she's older explore the possibility," Randy thought to himself, "Besides Shawn is likely to kill you."

Shawn, Paul, Anika, & Steph went back to Shawn's house. Shawn showed Anika to her bedroom. It used to be a guest room until now so it was plain looking with white walls. It only had a bed, dresser, a massive closet, a door leading to the room next to it and a door leading to the bathroom. Shawn said, "As for tonight young lady I am a little disappointed in you, but I think I'm more disappointed in myself for not explaining to Paul that I wanted to wait to tell you. I know what Paul told you upset you, but you can't just run out like that. I mean for heavens sake your lucky Randy found you. I was planning on telling you but I wanted you to be in more of a stable state. I mean you just found out you had a father. I was gonna let that sink in before telling you that Paul is your uncle. Here's the deal if you have questions about you mom or me ask me or Paul. We will be happy to tell you what you wanna know. As for the little stunt tonight, I am a little upset about it. I'm upset with you but I am more upset with Paul for telling you without talking to me first. Just promise me it won't happen again? Promise me if you have a problem that we will talk about it and there will be no more running from it? Deal?" Anika replied, "I am sorry it's just I've had a lot of bombshells dropped on me in such a little time. I promise to never do it again Shawn. Deal." Shawn said, "I know your room's not much, but we can go shopping tomorrow and get some stuff for you. If you need anything Paul & Steph are down the hall 4th door on your right, & I'm down the hall 7th door on your left." Anika nodded her head and stated, "Good night Shawn and thanks for everything." He spoke, "There's no need to thank me. Sleep tight."

After making sure Anika was settled Shawn met Steph & Paul in the kitchen. Paul handed him a cup of coffee and asked, "How is she?" Shawn answered, "Well, let's see Paul. You basically called the only person she ever knew and loved a liar. You went behind my back and told her something that I was gonna let you tell her after she got settled and got out of the culture shock she is in. she needed to get over the shock of finding out about me then I was gonna tell her Paul. You had no right to go behind my back and tell her. I think I'm more upset with myself than I am with you. I have a feeling a certain someone told you to tell Anika, but I think I am more disappointed in myself in the fact that I don't know what's going on with my own child." Paul stated, "Dude I'm sorry. I should have asked you first." Shawn stated, "It's ok. I understand your reason for it, but next time come to me first. She's resting peacefully, but tomorrow I have to take her shopping for stuff. So Steph since you love spending your money why not help me spend my money on Anika because I have no idea what to buy her." Steph answered, "Sure I'll go shopping with you two, but I warn you, Shawn, it will be expensive." Shawn stated, "Money is no object. I just want her to get whatever she wants. I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." Steph & Paul said, "Night. See ya bright and early in the morning."

Anika woke up at 6:30 Monday morning. She walked down into the kitchen and looked to see what all was in the fridge. She saw biscuits and sausage so she decided to make biscuits and sausage gravy after she found the pans, that is. She started frying up the sausage when Paul walked in. He started the coffee and decided to get to know his niece a little more. He asked, "What are you cooking? What do you plan on doing after you graduate?" Anika replied, "I'm making sausage gravy & biscuits. I don't know what I want to do after I graduate. I never really thought about it. I mean mom said I could always do whatever I wanted to, but I never thought about it. So Paul tell me how you decided on being a wrestler?" Paul answered, "Well I always loved it as a little boy and so did your mom. Once I got old enough I trained for it. All that passion brought me to where I am today. So you know how to cook?" Anika stated, "Yeah, mom taught me. I can even make her killer cheese cakes. She said no one can make a cheese cake like her. Can I ask you something?" Paul said, "Sure. Shoot." Anika continued, "Did you or Shawn ever look for my mom? I'm sorry to ask, but it's been bugging me for a while." Paul nodded & answered, "To tell you the truth, Shawn and I have been looking for her for years. Since she left actually."20 minutes later Anika asked Paul to wake up Steph and Shawn. Paul went and got them up stating, "Coffee and breakfast are down stairs. Come and get it." Shawn and Steph followed Paul to the kitchen to see Anika making her plate. Shawn asked, "What's this?" Anika replied, "I made breakfast. You know we can use all the energy we can get cause today we are shopping." Steph chuckled at that and grabbed a plate throwing food on it and sitting at the table by Anika. The guys followed in suit.


	7. Chapter 7

After eating they were getting ready to go to the mall when Shawn called Randy to ask a favor. Randy answered, "Hey Shawn what's up?" Shawn replied, "Randy can you get some guys together to do a little renovating?" Randy asked, "What type of renovating?" Shawn answered, "Well you've seen the room with the balcony facing the backyard. It is now Anika's room. The room next to it is empty so I wanted to turn it into a music room for her. Of course that is after making it sound proof. I wanted to know if you could do that while we're at the mall" Randy said, "Sure. I can get John, Dave, Mark, Glen, & Adam to help. Just head to the arena from the mall and we'll meet you there." Shawn said, "Thanks Rand." Randy said, "No problem. See ya at the arena." Shawn decided to take the Tahoe cause he knew he was going to have a lot of stuff and he wanted to be able to make sure it was safe while he was working. They loaded up and were off to the mall.

John, Dave, Mark, Glen, & Adam looked at Randy quizzically. Adam asked, "Randy what have you gotten us into now?" Randy answered, "Well Shawn needs a room made sound proof and painted. Now come on let's go to Home Depot to get the stuff we need." John looked at Randy and stated, "Why not?" Dave asked, "Why does he need a sound proof room?" Randy answered, "I dunno, but I told him we'd do it so come on." They loaded up in Randy's rental truck and were off to Home Depot. After getting everything they needed the went to Shawn's house. John used his spare key. They were in the process of making the room sound proof when John's phone rang. He saw it was Shawn.

The first stop that Steph, Anika, Paul, & Shawn made in the mall was Victoria's Secret. Paul & Shawn stayed outside. Shawn called John. He heard, "Yo, holla atcha boy." Shawn said, "John I need a huge favor from you. I need you to go to Music Emporium and get everything a musician would need. Like a keyboard, guitar, drums, mics, recording equipment, & stuff like that. There should be green & black paint in the closet. Paint the walls black with a green trim. Thanks. I'll talk to you at the arena." John asked, "Why?" Shawn answered, "Anika's into music so I figured I'd give her a room for it, and its gunna double as a dark room. I'll pay ya back tonight for the stuff you buy." The next stop was Hot Topic because as they were walking by it Anika saw a plaid skirt she liked. They went in and she tried on some other skirts and pants. She got 4 skirts, 3 tops, & 5 pants. After that they went to JC Penny. Anika got 7 tops, 4 capris, 5 pair of pajamas, 8 pair of shorts, & 6 pair of jeans. They saw Shoes on a Shoestring and went in. Anika got 2 pair of Nikes, 1 pair of combat boots, 2 pair of heels, 3 pair of dress sandals, 4 pairs of flip flops. Steph wanted to go into Macy's so Anika followed her. The only thing Anika didn't have for her wardrobe was dresses, dress pants, & tops. Steph helped Anika find 4 dresses, 5 pair of slacks, & 5 shirts to go with them. Steph found some things also.

John looked at Dave and said, "I, now know why Shawn wants this room sound proof. It's going to be a music room for his daughter Anika. Speaking of that Randy lets go grab some stuff from Music Emporium for Shawn. Guys there is paint in the close. Shawn said black walls & green trim." Mark, Glen, & Adam were painting while the other 3 went to the music store. John got a keyboard, drums, acoustic & electric guitars, 2 mics, & a small mixing board. He got a computer to put in there to. They got everything loaded up in the truck and headed back to Shawn's house to set it up. Mark, Glen, & Adam had all the painting done considering the other 3 were gone for 4 hours. Adam saw the other 3 and asked, "What took so long?" Dave answered, "We couldn't get John out of there. He bought everything for a budding artist. Will you guys help unload it?" Mark, Glenn, & Adam nodded their head. After 2 hours they had all the music supplies set up and ready. The other half of the room had photography supplies and stuff for developing pictures.

Anika, Steph, Paul, & Shawn went to Bed, Bath, & Beyond. While there Anika found a Boston Red Sox comforter. She loved the Red Sox. That was something that her mom instilled in her from a young age. She also found frog stuff for her bathroom. They had 2 more stops to make before they headed off to the arena. The first stop was Home Depot for some paint. Anika decided on Red, white, silver, and blue paint to match her Red Sox comforter. The last stop was Best Buy. Anika got a 36 in flat screen TV, a 12 disc CD changer, a video ipod, portable DVD player, computer, laptop, DVDs, CDs, a surround sound system, & a DVD player. Shawn decided on going one more place before they went to the arena. Shawn stopped at Cingular to add Anika to his plan. She got a black moto razor. While Steph was helping Anika pick out accessories, Shawn called the guys. He called John to see how it went at Music Emporium.


	8. Chapter 8

John answered, "Yeah bro." Shawn asked, "How'd it go at Music Emporium?" John replied, "I got a lil more than you said to. I picked up a keyboard, drums, acoustic & electric guitars, couple mics, a mixing board, and a computer with the works on it from us six who are doing this." Randy snatched the phone and said, "That was my idea." Shawn just chuckled and stated, "Well we're headed to the arena. I'll see you soon." John replied, "Yeah. Now we locked both doors so she can't get in just yet. See ya at the after we clean up." John, Randy, Dave, Glen, Adam, & Mark went to their hotel to get showers and everything they needed for the show. After cleaning up they loaded up in Randy's rental and went to the arena.

Anika was excited because tonight was the first night that she'd see just how great that her father truly was. Especially being that they were in San Antonio which is his home town. On the way to the arena Shawn asked, "Anika where did you and your mother live?" Anika replied, "Cameron North Carolina." Before Shawn could say anything else his cell phone rang. He answered, "Hello?" Ms. Phillips spoke, "Mr. Hickenbottom it's Sammie. I have some paper work for you to sign. My plane leaves tomorrow at 4 pm." Shawn stated, "Sammie I'm on my way to work right now, so can we do it at 11:30 tomorrow morning?" Sammie replied, "Sure. I'll meet you tomorrow at your house at 11:30. Have a good evening, and good luck tonight in your match." By time Shawn realized what she had said she had already hung up. Shawn just chuckled causing him to gain the attention of Steph, Paul, & Anika. Paul asked, "What are you laughing at?" Shawn replied,d "Ms. Phillips, the social worker, knows that I'm Shawn Michaels of the WWE." Paul laughed and Steph just turned her attention back to Anika.

Steph asked, "Anika do you have any make up?" Anika answered, "Nope I forgot to pack it." Steph stated, "That just means you are going with me and the girls on our weekly day out. We go shopping, get manicures and pedicures. We do things with each other to bond." Paul just chuckled from his spot in front of Steph on the passenger side. He stated, "Good luck Anika." Steph slapped him upside his head causing Anika & Shawn to chuckle. Anika said, "No thanks Steph. I'd rather just stay at the house with Shawn & paint my room." Steph stated, "It's ok if your scared, but there is only one way to get over your fear. That is to face it." Anika spoke, "Steph I'm not scared. I just want to paint my room." Steph begged, "Please. Do it as a favor to me? Come on it'll be fun. You'll be able to get to know all the girls. Besides Paul, Shawn, Randy, & John can paint your room." Paul and Shawn looked at Anika and stated, "Anika you might as well give in because Steph won't give up till you do." Anika sighed and said, "Fine. You win."

They arrive at the arena about 5:30. Paul, Shawn, & Steph signed in , and Shawn went to his meeting with Vince. Shawn's meeting with Vince was for him to meet Anika. Shawn and Anika were walking when Shawn saw Glen. He stopped and said, "Hey Glen how are ya?" Glen replied, "I'm good. Shawn who's this?" Shawn answered, "This is my daughter Anika. Anika this is Glen." Anika stated, "Hi Glen it's nice to meet you." Glen spoke, "Same to you. I hope to get to know you some more, but right now i must take my leave." Shawn said, "See ya." The two continued to Vince's office. Shawn knocked on the door and heard, "Come in." Vince was behind a desk, and his son was beside him. Shawn said, "Hi Vince & Shane. This is my 14 yr old daughter Anika Andrews. Anika this is my boss and Stephanie's father Vince McMahon. This is one of my other bosses and Steph's brother Shane McMahon." Anika shook their hands and stated, "It's nice to meet you Mr. McMahon & Mr. McMahon." Vince said, "Please call me Vince and its nice to meet you to Anika." Shane spoke, "Please call me Shane because Mr. McMahon makes me feel old. So Shawn you have a daughter? That's interesting. May I ask who is her mother?" Shawn replied, "April Levesque. Paul's younger sister. She passed away in an accident." Shane questioned, 'As in Paul's sister who ran away?" Shawn nodded his head and they said there goodbyes. In the hallway Anika questioned, "Ran away?" Shawn replied, "In a way she did, and I see it runs within the Levesque women. Look I promise tomorrow after your 'Girls Day Out' I'll answer every question you have about your mother and me." Anika nodded and smiled as Shawn wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Raw started with Edge and Randy Orton calling out DX. Anika walked with Shawn & Paul to the gorilla position. DX's music hit and Anika stayed back. Shawn & Paul walked out and the pop they got from the crowd made Anika proud. She knew by doing research on Steph's laptop of DX. That they really are a crowd favorite. She saw some videos of her father and uncle at work. Her favorite ones were when they dressed up like the McMahon men, & when they vandalized the McMahon private jet, building, and broke the limo. Tonight was the night that Orton & Edge did their own parody. They dressed up like Shawn and Paul. Anika watched the monitor closely. She saw how flawless that Paul and Shawn were on the mic, & when Edge hit Shawn he went right on the attack.

While watching her father and uncle Anika didn't realize another person come stand next to her. The person said, "They're great aren't they?" Anika smiled and turned her head to the person. She replied, "Those two are amazing. By the way the name's Anika. What's yours?" The girl smiled and said, "My name's Mickie James. Are you new here?" Anika answered, "Yeah. I just moved in with my dad." Mickie was shocked and questioned, "Who's your father?" A voice came from behind them and stated, "I am. Hi Mickie. How are you?" She turned around and stated, "HI Shawn. You did a good job out there." Anika gave her father and uncle a hug. She spoke, "Not bad. Not bad." Randy came up and asked, "How'd I do?" Anika replied, "Not as good as the real thing but a close simulation." Everyone laughed and Randy said, "Anika this is my friend and tag team partner Adam Copeland. Adam this is Anika Andrews, Shawn's daughter." Adam stuck his hand out and stated, "It's nice to meet you." Anika shook his hand and returned the sentiment. Anika noticed that Mickie & Shawn were talking, and she couldn't help but notice that Mickie was flirting with Shawn.


	9. Chapter 9

After leaving to head back to DX's locker room Anika grabbed her journal which she wrote her songs in. she decided to start a new song. After an hour Shawn tapped her shoulder and stated, "We're leaving for Paul's match. Be back in about 25 minutes." Anika said, "Ok. I'll be watching. Be careful out there and don't hurt Randy to much. Ok?" Paul answered, "Alright. I promise I won't hurt him to bad." Before they walked out there was a knock. Paul opened it to reveal John. John aid, "I figured I'd come hang out with Anika while you guys are out there." Paul and Shawn left as John plopped down by Anika on the couch. He stated, "So, how was your day? Whatcha doing?" Anika replied, "It was ok, and I was just writing some ideas down." John asked, "Can I see? " Anika answered, "When I'm finished, I promise I'll let you read it." They watched the match and Anika got really into it. She thought it was funny how Edge & Lita distracted the ref and Shawn gave Randy a low blow after Edge gave one to Paul. Then Paul hit Randy with the chair. Paul got the victory, and Anika ran out to gorilla. The minute Paul and Shawn got behind the curtain Anika jumped into Paul's arms. He stumbled back a little, and right into Shawn. Anika let go of Paul and asked, "Are you ok Uncle Paul?" Paul answered, "I'll be alright in a few minutes. Once I get felling back that is." Shawn just chuckled a little bit. Randy walked backstage and was hurting to. Anika tapped his shoulder and said, "Good job." Shawn said, "Com on Anika Elizabeth. Let's go." Anika nodded her head and said, "Alright Shawn. I'm coming. Bye Randy. I'll see ya later."

On the way out of the arena Anika saw an all too familiar colorful head. She yelled, "Skittle!" Jeff turned around with a quizzical look on his face because only 2 people called him skittle. They were Anika and her mother April. No one else was allowed to refer to him as skittle. He tried to follow where the voice was coming from. He heard it again and his eyes fell on Anika. She took off running into Jeff's open arms. She held onto his neck not wanting to let go. Jeff asked, "What are you doing here?" Anika replied, "My dad works with you. My dad is Shawn Michaels. My mom is Paul's sister." Jeff was puzzled and asked, "Paul?" Anika answered, "Yup. Paul as in Triple H. How ironic is that?" Paul, Shawn, & Steph walked up to the pair. Shawn asked, "You know Jeff?" Anika replied, "Yeah. His dad used to watch me, and mom would run with Jeff in the mornings he was home. I know his brother Matt to." Jeff looked at Shawn and said, "I never knew Shawn. I honestly never knew. Otherwise I would've told you." Shawn nodded his head and stated, "It's ok. I'll see ya in a couple of days Jeff. Come on Anika it's getting late, and Steph's girls' day out always starts early."

The next morning Steph went and woke Anika up at 5:20. Anika just mumbled and turned over. Steph said, "Com on Anika the girls are meeting here at 6:45." Anika looked at the clock and spoke, "I can sleep till 6. Now let me sleep." Steph walked out and walked to her and Paul's room to get ready. At 6:00 she went back into Anika's room. She sat next to Anika who was asleep and said, "Anika time to get up. Rise and shine sunshine. It's 6:00." Anika groaned and sat up. She looked at Steph and stumbled to the bathroom. Steph just chuckled and went down to the living room. She heard a noise in the kitchen and went to see what it was. She saw Shawn & Paul drinking coffee. She looked at Shawn and said, "Your daughter is just like her Uncle Paul. She's not a morning person." About 6:30 Anika walked down stairs and sat on the couch by Paul who was snoozing. She laid her head on Paul's chest and closed her eyes. Paul opened one of his eyes to see who it was and when he saw it was Anika he closed his eye again.

At 6:50 Shawn's doorbell rang. Steph got up and answered it to see her girls. She saw Ashley, Torrie, Mickie, Amy, Trish, Lisa Marie, & Candice. Behind them was John, Carlos, Dave, Adam, Randy, Matt, Jeff, Mark, & Glen. She asked, "What are you guys doing here?" John answered, "While you do your girly stuff we are gunna do some stuff of our own here." Steph nodded her head and let everyone in. They all piled into Shawn's living room where they saw a young girl sleeping with Paul. Trish said, "Awe how cute." Steph grabbed her camera and took a picture. She then shook Anika and stated, "Sweetie, time to go." Anika sat up and looked up at all the people in the living room. Anika stood up and saw Jeff, Matt, and their respective girlfriends. She said, "Hi Ashley and Torrie." Ashley asked, "What are you doing here?" Anika answered, "I live with my dad now because of my mom's death in the accident." Ashley questioned, "Paul's your dad?" Anika replied, "Nope. Paul is my uncle." Shawn walked into the room as Anika continued, "That's my father." Shawn spoke, "Hello everyone. It's good to see you. Now ladies don't corrupt my daughter to much, and Anika have fun. Steph take care of her." Steph stated, "I will. Don't worry Shawn. Come on girls let's go." They guys said bye to them, and got busy right after they left.


	10. Chapter 10

After they left Shawn said, "Guys we have a lot of work to do, so come on." Shawn had the m follow him to the garage to unload everything they bought yesterday. First things first, and that was painting Anika's room. On one wall they had painted the entrance to Fenway Park, on one wall they painted actual red sox with a blue wall,. On another wall was a huge baseball, and the last wall had written in red Boston Red Sox. All they had to do was let it dry before putting the furniture in it.

The girls got outside and piled into the van. While in the van Steph introduced Anika to the girls. She said, "Anika these are my girls. This is Candice, Trish, Lisa Marie, Mickie, and Amy but you already know her Torrie, & Ashley. Guys this is my future niece Anika." Everyone said hello and welcome. Anika returned the sentiment and thanked them. First things first and that was breakfast. After breakfast they went to get their nails done. Once finished at the nail salon they went to the spa. Steph and the girls took Anika make up shopping after they left the spa. They got Anika a lot of make up. She just wanted a few items but everyone kept throwing stuff in the basket.

After the paint dried the guys brought the furniture back in. they put her 4 post king size bed on the wall that they painted the entrance to Fenway park. Her desk was put on the wall that had the huge baseball on it. Her tv was mounted on the wall that said Boston Red Sox. Her dresser was put on the wall that had the actual red sox on it. Shawn looked around pleased at the progress they made. Now all Anika had to do was wash her clothes before they left to go to the next town and put what she wasn't taking with her up in her closet and dresser. He thanked the guys for their help and they hung out for a little while until Paul decided to cook diner cause he was almost 6:30 and the girls were gonna be home any minute.

After a day full of shopping all Anika wanted to do was go home and personalize her space. She just wanted to paint her room because who knows when she'd have the chance again. Little did she know her father, uncle, and their friends did a job on the room. Around 7:00 Paul called Steph and said, "Bring her on home. The BBQ is almost done and every thing's ready. Anika enjoyed time with the girls but she wanted time with her dad. She hasn't spent any time with him. She wanted to get to know him. She knew what they put on the fan sites, but other than that she didn't know him. They got to the house and Anika walked in and sat next to Paul. She said, "You are right. I'm never doing that again. They threw 10 tons of make up in my basket that i really didn't need. They said oh you will especially on the road with us." Paul just chuckled. After they ate Dave, Matt, Jeff, Mark, Glen, John, Adam, Carlos, Randy, & Paul went upstairs into Anika's room.

Shawn led his daughter to her room with a blindfold on. Once he was there he took the blindfold off and told her to open her eyes. When Anika opened her eyes she saw the greatest thing ever. Her room was the best room on earth. She loved the way they set it up. she loved the paint. She asked, "You guys did this for me?" Everyone replied, "Yup. You deserve it, but most of the credit goes to your dad. The walls were his idea." She gave everyone a hug, and then Shawn directed her to the door that was locked yesterday. She turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. It revealed her very own music room and dark room. She seemed more excited about the music room then her bedroom but that was okay with Shawn. Anika sat at her keyboard and started playing it, but she wasn't going to sing. Everyone slipped out leaving her to take it all in.


End file.
